


Better off as Friends

by marisa_368



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assume all events before this fic from the show are the same except for Adam's death (sorry curtis), Canon Divergence - Season 8, I haven't finished season 8 yet but this is only based off of the first episode, M/M, Multiple chapters, Season 8 of Voltron, Season 8 was okay but Lance and Allura deserved better, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisa_368/pseuds/marisa_368
Summary: Once team Voltron returns back to Earth, Lance has time to think more about his feelings for Allura. He finally gets the courage to ask her out, but it doesn't go as planned. What would have happened if she told him they were better off as friends? How will Lance deal with his newly discovered feelings for Keith? Season 8 if the first episode was slightly different.





	Better off as Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want this fic to be a message to the writers that season 8 was bad. I may not have finished it yet but personally I don't think it was as bad as everyone says. Once the hate dies down I'll watch it and maybe add my thoughts to the end of this fic. I'm writing this to give not only Lance a chance at happiness but also Allura.

Lance is sitting in his room trying to figure out what to do. He never really thought that he would genuinely ask Allura out, but after Hunk's constant nagging he might actually do it.  
He isn't very sure she'll say yes, since the last person she dated was an actual altean prince. Sure he turned out to be evil, but how was Lance supposed to compete with that.  
He sighs, and decides to go ask Hunk for advice again. Even though he already knows what he'll say.  
"Just ask her out what's the worst that could happen? I believe in you. I'm sure she likes you just as much as you like her don't even worry about it."  
He laughs just thinking about it. How could Allura like someone like him. But it's worth a shot. Right?

"Lance please just ask her out. If not for you at least for me so I can stop hearing about it every single second of my life."  
"Come on buddy it isn't that easy. As much as I am sure you're suffering right now I can assure you it's less than I am. I've liked her ever since I met her and I finally feel like I might be able to ask her out I can't just do it I have to think about it and do it right what if I mess it up."  
Lance finally takes a breath and looks over at Hunk, who seems very focused on whatever science shit he's working on now. Lance wishes he knew more about that stuff but he'll never ask. It would ruin his reputation of intelligence.  
"Lance you can't really ask someone out in a wrong way unless you try to. Please promise me that next time you see her you'll at least tell her that you want to talk."  
Lance sighs but knows that he can't argue with Hunk for much longer. He does have a point too.  
"Okay fine I promise. But if she just laughs in my face it'll be your fault."

Lance is walking back to his room when he sees her. She looks just as beautiful as always. He takes a deep breath and decides to make good on his promise to Hunk.  
"Hey Allura!"  
She looks over at him and smiles. She walks over to him.  
"Hi Lance. Did you need to talk to me about something?"  
"Yeah actually do you mind if we talk in private though?"  
She smiles and follows him towards his room. They walk in and he is suddenly glad that he cleans when he's stressed.  
"So um I've kind of wanted to ask you something for a while now and I guess now is the best time to do it. I like you Allura. I like like you. In a romantic way. I have for a long time, since I first met you I guess. I guess you probably already knew that. I actually wasn’t going to ask you out at first but once we got back to Earth it felt like an actual possibility. So I guess what I want to know is if you’ll go out with me. You could come to dinner with me at my families house I’m sure they would love you.”  
He stops and looks at Allura to try and gauge her reaction. She doesn’t seem to have moved since he started talking. Finally she starts talking.  
“I have to be honest and say that I am not surprised by this. I honestly had been waiting until you said something. I want to be honest Lance, you are incredible. You are one of the best paladins of Voltron and have become one of my best friends. That being said, I don’t think we would make a good couple. Not only did I just have a relationship that got ended in the worst way possible, but we just wouldn’t fit. We want different things. I want to go to space and help everyone across the universe, you want to stay on Earth and be with your family. The whole time that I have known you, you have talked about your hopes to return to Earth and see your family again, I couldn’t possibly allow you to give that up to be with me, and I couldn’t allow myself to give up my dream to be with you. It just wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Also you deserve to be with someone that can reciprocate the feelings that you have for them, and I don’t think that I am in a place where I could do that. You deserve better than that Lance. I am truly sorry and I wish I had said something sooner, but I suppose that a part of me was hoping that you would get over me, I don’t think that was fair of me to assume, and for that I am truly sorry. But you deserve to be happy Lance, and I don’t think you would be if you were with me.”  
There’s a silence in the room unlike any other. Allura is waiting for Lance’s reaction, and Lance has to process everything that was just told to him. It isn’t exactly an awkward silence, it’s more close to a tense one.  
“I never really thought about it like that. I guess since I’ve always had feelings for you that I never really thought about the fact that it wouldn’t work once we got back to Earth. As much as I want to argue with you as to why we would work, I know you’re right, and even if you didn’t justify yourself, I would have respected your decision.”  
“I am truly sorry Lance but I am glad you understand what I have said.”  
“Of course, sure it was unexpected but it makes me realize that we truly wouldn’t have worked. So I suppose I should thank you.”  
She chuckles at that.  
“Can we at least be friends?”  
Lance smiles,  
“Of course, I don’t want to lose you, we’re definitely better off as friends anyways.”

Hunk searches for Lance the next day.  
“Did you talk to her yet? Oh my god please tell me that you did I don’t think I can handle much more of you whining about not being with her.”  
Lane glares at him without any real anger,  
“For your information I have never once whined in my life. Second of all and more importantly I did talk to her.”  
“Wait really I wasn’t expecting this. You don’t seem to be crying right now so I assume it went well.”  
“Actually she said no.”  
“Wait what. That doesn’t make any sense you shouldn’t be like this if she rejected you. I was expecting weeks of tears and moping and instead I get regular old Lance. What happened to you?”  
“Well Allura explained that the two of us simply wouldn’t be happy together, and it actually made a lot of sense. I realized that I don’t like her in the way that I thought I did. We’re just friends now and honestly I’m definitely happier this way.”  
Hunk sat for a minute trying to figure out what happened to his friend and who messed with his brain.  
“I have to say that is completely opposite to everything that I thought would happen. But I am glad you figured it out. I guess when I think about it, the two of you wouldn’t make any sense together. You and Keith make more sense than you and Allura.”  
Lance laughs and looks over at Keith. He’s smiling and talking to Shiro and Adam. He feels that familiar warm feeling that he always gets from Keith and looks away. He hasn’t really thought about that feeling before and he’s decided now isn’t the time. Now he has to worry about who he’s going to bring with him to the family dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is really short but I wanted to post it quickly. I'll try and get out the second chapter as soon as possible and I'll try to make it longer. Also I know this is a klance fic and they haven't even interacted yet but it's marked as slowburn so is that really a surprise. Thanks for reading!


End file.
